This disclosure relates to the field of rail transport and more particularly to a monorail transport system.
Many of the problems facing personal transportation today are due to the predominance of cars, which leads to automobile congestion and contributes to environmental damage. The environmental movement of the last decade has prompted a critical examination of the transportation systems in use and possible alternatives. With few exceptions, the automobile remains the popular choice for transportation in industrialized nations. Prominently, the effects of anthropogenic global warming are proceeding at a rate exceeding scientific projections of the last few years: climate scientists recommend that humanity's peak carbon output should be reached well before the year 2020. In high density urban traffic, there is life-threatening danger from chemical exhaust. The expansion of automobile markets in rapidly developing countries, particularly China and India poses a challenge to those suggesting change. While the goal of a peak carbon output before 2020 may or may not be fulfilled, the ethical path of action is to consider technologies which make the broadest impact on a fundamental level. The contemporary approach for personal and work-related travel is to apply the greater use of public transport including: buses, heavy and light rail, but clearly, the public prefers the personal automobile. The expansion of roadways to accommodate more cars has not been able to keep up with the growth of the car population in urban centers. More, and expanded roads is undesirable in terms of space, pollution, and reliability. Carpooling tends to be shunned. The advent of the electric car may provide environmental advantages, although this is questionable, but has little if any impact on vehicular congestion.
Clearly, a radical change in mass transit is necessary to carry more people in relative comfort and privacy, and with less environmental impact. One such approach is disclosed herein.